title coming soon
by heartagrambabes
Summary: tauren accadmey a wizardy school in american comes to hogwarts for the international quiddtch cup tornament for schools, follow the one of the teams, the deagon dragons,and see if they come out victorious. oh and the trio is in there too, lots of romance


Ok you guys know the drill me and amber don't own jack. So don't bitch.

It was late in November when the Tauren Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry headmaster, Jareth Rufio, stood up during breakfast in his usual Hawaiian shirt to make an announcement.

Tauren Academy was right on the Californian coast with beach front property. The 'cafeteria' was separate from the classrooms. The classes were held in an old wooden 7 story mansion that had been added on to over the years. I was very ease to get lost in because of the way the mansion was built. Stair that go no where, doors that open to drop offs, window that open into walls. The craziest room though, had to be the potions room. It had 1 entrance and 5 exits.

There were four houses. Deigan, Hippen, Lowles, and Unichi. Each house had it's own section of beach and individual beach houses that were VERY big. 3 or 4 stories high each. The special thing though was that every quidditch team had their own private beach and house on stilts with 2 stories of rooms.

Even though they all lived close to muggles, tall trees, barbed wire and electric fences surrounded their school.

Now, back to Rufio. "Students. As you all know, the Deigan Dragons have become the national school quidditch tournament champions. This means that all of our quidditch teams will be going to the international tournaments in England. As the time draws nearer, more details will be given. Until then, congratulations Deigan on your victory and all time school record on being undefeated for three years straight!"

The Deigan Dragons. The whole lot were trouble makers and pranksters who seemingly never backed down from a dare or challenge. In fact, that was their motto. "We don't back down." The Dragon quidditch team had motto's for all of the other houses too. The Hippen Hippogrifs was, "peace love and happiness," they were the just and loyal ones. The Lowles Owls was "shh," cause they were always studying and the Unichi Unicorns was, "Gay Ass People," because they were so stuck up and preppie it is a disgrace for even the girls, let alone the guys.

The cafeteria was abuzz among the many breakfast tables that were only muggle lunch tables and chairs, but the chairs were unbelievably comfortable.

"The Dragons, once again, rise victoriously...and kick people's ass." preached a dirty blonde, green hazel eyed tan boy. His name was Chad the Chad' Bailey, 6'3", a 6th year, majorly strong and one of the Deigan Dragon's chasers. He sat at a table occupied with 6 other people, obviously the Deigan quidditch team.

"Amen brother!" praised a long, dark brown haired girl who sat across from him. She was also a 6th year, but she had gotten the position of captain and keeper. Her name was Aimee the 'One' Knight. She was 5'4", and had dark brown hair that went down to the middle of her back, setting off her coal black eyes and her tanned olive skin.

Next to Chad sat 6th year, Amber the 'Fire' Marsden, the seeker and the smallest of everyone, only 5'2" and pretty thin. She had shoulder length light brown hair with green highlights and bright green eyes. She was barely tan, almost completely white compared to the rest of the team. On the other side of her was Sebastian the 'Pike' Fier, a 7th year chaser who looked exactly like Vin Diesel at 6'4" only with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Across from Sebastian was Danica the 'Rico' Stone, another 6th year chaser. She was 5'7 with chin length red/auburn hair, gold hazel eyes and she was even whiter than Amber, though she was covered in freckles. Beside her was Dillan the 'Soup' Kramer, the 7th year beater. He was 6'6" with lumberjack muscles and was one of those tall dark and handsome guys with deep brown eyes that matched his almost back hair.

Next to him was Aimee, then Nolan the 'Spoon' Kramer, Dillan's identical twin brother who was also a beater. (Putting those muscles to use!) The seven of them made up the fiercest quidditch team in America in 30 years. And like Rufio had said, they hadn't lost a match since they were all put on the team three years ago.

It was Saturday, so after breakfast, the Deigan team went down to their beach. Amber and Danica laid on towels out on the sand, the rest of them dying to hit the surf. All seven of them were all so alike when it came to surfing, causing trouble and chaos, and not to mention their hard core loyalty to one another. But they were all so different too.

Aimee was the sarcastic kick boxer and surfer who was brave, intelligent and nice, but with a temper too ( she has an uppercut that could break your jaw). She was also the ball of energy and life of the team, she danced to the beat of a different drum. Sebastian had an extremely quick temper and overly protective of his teammates, and his pride. He was a surfer to the core. Dillan and Nolan worked out constantly, surfers without a cause. They loved to have fun, but they were the type that if you fucked with them, they'd kick your ass.

Chad was the clown, but he had the sweetest heart of them all. Hidden beneath it, though, was a deep loyalty and vicious hatred towards traitors and anyone who got in his way. Danica was like Aimee, total surfer chick who was friendly and book smart. Lastly, Amber was the one with the witty and fiery temper (hence her nickname.) She had a deadly kick and a right hook to make anyone scared to fight her.

Aimee and Amber were really close, seeing as how neither of them had parents. Aimee was abandoned and left in a box at a muggle orphanage when she was two. She got her letter of acceptance to Tauren at eleven like everyone else, but couldn't go until she ran away at thirteen where she met Amber. Amber's parents had been killed by muggle hit men for being 'freaks' when she was only 7 years old, hidden in a secret compartment. Rufio, her late grandfather's best friend took her in. Aimee and Amber were descendants of a long line of wizards and witches.

All the boys on the team were over protective of the girls, especially Amber. Aimee helped amber during her dark momements, they where the familt niehter of them had. Amber introduced amiee to surfing and the wonderful world of quidditch, then helped her get on the team. The twins were always there for laughs, Chad was there for a great surfing buddy. Danica was the 'big sister' who Aimee went to for advice and homework help.

At this point in time, Aimee and the other boys were surfing, while Danica and Amber fought over whether or not Eminem was cool.

"I think he IS cool. He's funny and he says what he says just to get a rise out of people. I think its cool that he expresses that freedom of speech." Amber stated, her boom box blasting The Eminem Show. (BTW, that is a good CD.)

"Nope, the guy sucks. He thinks he's all that but he's not." Danica argued with a grin. Amber only laughed.

"who could be better than Shady?"

"Any black rapper. Marshal is too busy trying to be black that he forgets he's white."

"Who says music has a color? Or race?" Amber stood up. "and in the end, Eminem rocks, because I say so."

Danica looked at her. "Alright. I challenge you to a surf war. Whoever wins, is right."

Amber grabbed her board, "your on," and she ran into the water, Danica right behind her. (A/N: I don't know anything about surfing so...)

Everyone watched as Amber and Danica rode the waves expertly, no one knowing who to cheer for. Suddenly though, out of no where, Danica took a nose dive, and five minutes later, so did Amber. However, she had stayed on long enough to win. The two girls laid back on their towels, exhausted. Then Amber laughed.

"I guess I won. Say it. Say Eminem rocks." she gloated.

"Fine. Eminem rocks,'" Danica relented with a grin. Amber sat up.

"I'm going shopping. Wanna come?"

Danica took a breath. "Nah, I want to get in some more surf time before we're doomed to a world of boundaries and dress codes."

"That's cool. HEY AIMEE!" Amber yelled out over the waves.

"WHAT?" she yelled back.

"Wanna go shopping?"

"Yeah! Hold on." she came out of the water, dripping wet. Amber tossed her a towel. She had put on shiny emerald shorts over her emerald bikini, and a shiny gold sheer long sleeved button down top with black sandals, magically dry. (Green and gold are the house colors)

Aimee used her wand to dry herself off, putting on jean Bermuda shorts and a white T-shirt. "Whose car?"

"Mine of course," Amber summoned her keys, which magically zoomed into her hand. They walked to the underground parking lot beneath the school and towards a new 2002 black Ferrari 360 Spider with the top down. Amber got behind the wheel, and as soon as they were buckled, she peeled out of the complex underneath the fences and down the street, burning rubber.

Amber drove down the road to a large shopping mall. She parked, put the hood up, got  
our and the two girls walked away from the car. The license plate read ITBURNS.

"Where do you want to go first? Personally, I am in desperate need of winter clothes. I  
hear England gets pretty cold." Amber shivered at the thought.

"Exactly. My wardrobe isn't exactly 'warm.'" so the two headed off towards H&M, JCPennys, Khols, and the super walmart, hoping to find warm, yet cool clothes

> > > > > > > >

back at the beach, the guys all was on the sand watching Danica ride the waves.

"What do you guys think about going Hogwarts for the international house cup?"

"Personally I think it's a pain in the ass. Why should we have to go there while they get to  
be all fckin high and mighty in their stupid castle. I want to go there just to fckin kick them in  
the balls." all the guys winced at the mental image that Sebastian had provided.

"I don't know why, of all times, Europe finally decides to include America now. They  
never seemed to give a rat's ass before." Chad put in.

"It was probably the famous Harry Potter's idea. I bet he thinks he has a chance at beating  
us," Dillan snorted.

"They talk weird too. Expect, "how do you do? I am simply splendid. How really corking  
it is to meet you finally. Would thou care for a spot of tea?" Nolan said mockingly.

"I think I'm going to starve while I'm there. I can't describe what it's like. Lets just hope  
there's a fast food joint near by." Chad loved fast food.

"Have you heard how strict that school it? They have a dress code and black robes. How  
boring is that? And did you hear, there is no apparating on school grounds and muggle electronics  
don't work on campus either,"

Nolan laughed, "the girls are gonna have a hard time parting with their CDs and laptops.  
Amber is addicted to the internet!"

They sobered a second later. "How do you think amber is going to do over there? One,  
she's always around pure bloods like us, and two, you all know how she is around strangers."  
Dillan said slowly.

"Well, that's what the 'big brother gang' is here for. We're all family, and we all need each  
other in one way or another. We'll get through anything because...we're Americans." Chad said.  
Nolan wiped a fake tear away.

"That was beautiful," he cried teasingly.

"I'm serious!"

"We know man. And we agree. We'll be there for each other whenever there is trouble."  
Sebastian shrugged. "We're gonna kick their asses. Do you know that? The dormant dragon had  
been re-awakened and is ready to breath fire!"

"What's say we go out and celebrate tonight. All seven of us. Some dancin, some drinkin.  
Guy's treat to the ladies. Ya know, before we kiss our social lives goodbye." Dillan suggested.

"Simply smashing idea chap! We shall get knackard and perhaps have a good snog!" Nolan  
said with an arrogant air of a bad English accent. Everyone laughed.

Tonight was going to be fun.


End file.
